Faramir
Faramir is a major protagonist in the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien and its many film adaptation. He first appears in the book the Two Towers, the second part in the trilogy ''The Two Towers'' Frodo, Samwise and Gollum encounter Faramir while traveling across the land into Mordor to destroy the cursed One Ring. Faramir is the son of the steward of Gondor, Denethor and leader of the last free city of men. Faramir believes at first that Frodo and Sam are spies from Mordor and don't believe their claims of actually trying to get into Mordor as it is considered a hell on earth. Faramir is particularly suspicious of the creature Gollum and set out to kill him. As Gollum is their guide, both Sam and Frodo try to talk him out of it. Faramir is eventually convinced to spare Gollum's life if the two prove they are not part of Mordor's forces by luring Gollum into an ambush. Faramir agrees that if Gollum is caught neither he nor the two half-lings will be killed right away, and he will give them a chance to explain themselves. Frodo does lure Gollum into the trap, not wanting Gollum to be killed. Gollum misunderstands the situation and destroys any benefit-of-the-doubt he had for the half-ling. While Faramir is interrogating his prisoners Frodo and Sam soon discover that Faramir is the brother of Boromir, a member of their original troop who briefly went mad due to the ring's influence and died trying to redeem himself. Faramir seemed to not know the circumstances surrounding his brother's death and neither Frodo nor Sam were willing to tell him for fear he would be gripped by the same madness as his brother, or just kill them out of vengeance. While attempting to transport them back to his father at the capital of Minas Tirith, Faramir and his men are attacked by a ring-wraith. Sam tells Faramir that it was lured there by presence of the ring but Faramir is still hesitant to let the two go. Eventually with nothing left to lose Sam tells Faramir the truth about his brother. Faramir lets the three go, he believes his brother would have wanted it and that the threat of the ring-wraith was worse than any the three travelers might have posed. The three run off while Faramir and his men stay to fight of the ring-wraith and its orcs. ''The Return of the King'' Faramir is again seen in The Return of the King, though not by Frodo and Sam but by their friends, Pippin and Gandalf. He returns to Minas Tirith to report to his father that the forces of Gondor are mounting for a massive attack on Minas Tirith. Denethor possess a Palantir, a crystal-ball that allows him to divine the future, past and distant lands, however as the enemy possesses one too users of the spheres are influenced by them and Denethor's use of the Palantir has steadily driven him mad and most of the city has become aware the madness of Faramir's father, but serves him loyally all the same. Faramir also reports about the two halflings with a ring and Gandalf and Pippin realize that their friends are still alive. Gandalf says that Minas Tirith needs to put up a massive defense to hold of the raid and give Frodo and Sam a chance to destroy the ring which will destroy the forces of Mordor. Denethor is less than willing to humor Gandalf's advice, instead he orders Faramir to go out and fight the forces of Mordor as they are arriving. Faramir states that he would be grossly outnumbered but with Denethor's orders absolute he rides off all the same. Faramir is greatly injured in battle and safely returns to Minas Tirith. Believing his son to be dead, Denethor orders a funeral pyre for him and his son. However, Pippin and Gandalf intervene, managing to save Faramir before he is burned with his father. Sent to the house of healings, Faramir meets and falls in love with Lady Eowyn. Faramir temporarily took up office as Steward of Gondor and arranged for Aragorn's arrival. However, he stepped down, but not before Aragorn renewed the office and promised Faramir to allow him and his descendants to be Stewards of Gondor. Later, Faramir was created as Prince of Ithilien and became Aragorn's chief commanders. Later, Faramir and Eowyn marry each other and have a son named Elboron Adaptations Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy Faramir appears in Peter Jackson's live action film trilogy, The Lord of the Rings, portrayed by David Wenham. Unlike the book version, this Faramir in The Two Towers captures Frodo, Sam, and Gollum and intends to take the one Ring to his father, Denethor. However, seeing the ring is used for evil, Faramir allows the trio free. In Return of the King, Faramir was critically injured after failing to retake Osgiliath from the Orcs. Driven to insanity, Denethor went to commit suicide, and burn his body, along with his still-alive, yet unconscious son. Pippin and Gandalf later rush in to save them both, but Denethor says there is no hope left as he sets himself and his son on fire. However, Pippin jumps onto the pyre and pries Faramir off. Denethor later attacks Pippin, but not before Gandalf takes his horse, Shadowfax, who kicks him off of the hobbit and onto the funeral pyre. Just as Faramir awakens from unconsciousness, Denethor sees his son is alive moments before burning up. He jumps off the pyre and runs off of the citadel building, falling to his death. Faramir later meets and falls in love with Eowyn, just like the book. For unknown reasons, Faramir is absent from Rankin and Bass' Return of the King. Physical appearance Faramir greatly resembled Boromir in appearance, having fair skin, dark hair and grey eyes that gave a proud and stern glance. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Martyr Category:Warriors Category:False Antagonist Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Knights Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Retired Category:Successful Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Officials Category:Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright